Wolf Instrict
by dansgrl23
Summary: It all about  while Bella Edward and nessie were hunting  , when Jane and the other Votluri graud decided to capture them, now its up to jake to save them before it's to late.
1. Chapter one

wolf instrict

Chapter 1

I was over at the Cullen's cottage spending time with Nessie before they had to go on their hunting trip; since I wasn't allowed to go this time. Sometimes I am allowed to go with them though which always made Nessie and I happier but this time was a special one for only the general family. I wanted to be with her so badly, and yeah I know she probably felt the same way. I know I wouldn't be seeing her until tomorrow which makes me extremely sad. Well Bella and Edward are back, so this tells me it's time to leave, because they need to leave. I looked back and blew Nessie a kiss and yelled good luck and have fun. 'I hope everything will go okay.' I thought to myself . When I arrived at my house Charlie and my dad was watching the game.

"Hey Jake;" My dad called

"Hey dad, and Charlie." I called back

"Hey Jake. How is Nessie?" He and Charlie asked at the same time

. "She is good, no better then good, amazing.

But she sure doesn't like going on trips without me though; she wouldn't let me go which believe me I didn't want to leave her either. Dad and Charlie she makes me a better person when I am with her." reply. '

My fathers never ask me how Nessie is doing before, but why now,' I thought to myself. I walked to my room and took a picture of both of us and put in my back pocket, I am sure as heck not going to take this out at all with her being gone. I wanted to go with them so badly but it wasn't my time as Edward said. I'm sure Edward and Bella will take care of Nessie, wait of course they will Nessie is their biological daughter duh. I wanted to imprint on her though before she left but it was too late and I didn't have the time. I am so in love with her. I swear if anything happens to them especially Nessie, I will tarn whoever they are apart. I went to my bed and I lay down. I was so tired when my head hit the pillow, I feel right to sleep. That was until my phone rang. I was in a deep sleep when my dad yelled for me, but he sure did wake me out of it. "Jake get up the phone is for you." He yelled I jumped out of bed and ran to the phone and grabbed it from my dad. "Hello." I answered "Jake, I'm so sorry to wake you up." She replied "Who is this?" I asked "It's Alice, Renesmee's Aunt. You know me Jake, common get with the program." She replied "Oh yes, what's the matter?" I asked "Umm I don't know how to tell you this, but we are all extremely worried it's Nessie, Bella and Edward, they haven't return to their cottage yet and they were supposed to be back by now." She replied As Alice told me this I didn't hear another word, I fell to the floor and dropped my phone and all I saw was black.


	2. Chapter two

chapter two

All I saw was black; I couldn't see or hear anything.  
I slowly started opening my eyes and I all saw was the light. People always said never to follow a bright white light, but yeah there was no choice for me right now because it was the sun light coming from my window. As my eyes were adjusting, I looked over to my right side and my father was just starring at me, and then I looked over to my left and Charlie was there doing the same thing, and I looked more around until I saw the phone broken on the floor.

"Jake are you okay? What happened?" Dad said, with a worried facial expression.  
"Hmm, I think so." I said still looking around feeling kind of lost and disoriented.  
"Jake what did Alice say on the phone?" Charlie asked me, with a tear coming down his cheek.  
"OH MY GOD Alice. Did she call back?" I asked while looking at my dad.  
"No son she didn't, but what did she tell you that made you black out?" Dad asked  
"Charlie I don't know how to tell you this, but Alice told me Bella, Edward, and Nessie were suppose to be back already and they aren't. And everyone is extremely worried about them and right when Alice told me that I fainted." I said while looking at Charlie, to see how he could handle this.  
"Oh my, Jake we have to get to the Cullen's right away. Can you walk?" Charlie asked me  
"Yeah I think so." I answered him, with a not so sure answer because I seriously didn't know if I could my body feels like 1000 pounds at the moment, but when I thought of Nessie being in danger I flew myself up onto my feel, grabbed Charlie's arm and ran with him to his cruiser. Both of us rushed inside, he turned on his car and we started driving. I was looking out the window just thinking, how could I possible let this happen, Nessie is suppose to be safe with her parents and now look, I don't understand it. As I was thinking to myself and blaming myself, Charlie shook my arm to get me back to reality.

"Jake were here, common let's get inside." Charlie said as he was getting out of the car.  
"Oh, alright;" Is all I could get out of myself.

I opened my door and slammed it, as I was walking to the Cullen's front door. I'm guessing Alice saw me coming because she was opening the door just as I touched the door knob.

"Jake you made it. Are you okay thought I heard you fall before the phone hung up on me?" Alice asked me, while looking behind me at Charlie with tears in his eyes.  
"Yes Alice, I'm alright I was just in shock." I answered.  
"Oh that's good, I wouldn't want anything bad happen to you now, with everything that is going on." As Alice was saying this she led us both to the dining room table where Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were sitting. As we were about to enter into the room, everyone turned and looked at Charlie and I. I hated feeling like centre of attention, so I always try to make the best of it.

"So what is going on? Have any of you heard anything yet?" I asked while looking at Carlisle. Carlisle stood up and pulled two chairs out from under the table, for Charlie and me; so we both sat.  
"No, Jake we haven't heard of anything yet, it's a waiting game until Alice can see something to give us a hint of what happened to them." Carlisle answered as he was holding Esme close to his body, because she was silent sobbing into Carlisle chest.

Alice stood up from Jasper's lap and was about to walk into the kitchen until she stopped and turned around to look at me.

"Jake I know when I called I woke you up, so Esme was kind enough to make you breakfast and she made enough for Charlie as well. Would both of you like some?"  
"Yeah, sure just because Esme made it;" I answered Alice.  
"No thank you Alice, but thank you Esme for making me something. I just don't think it's going to stay down right now." Charlie answered Alice, while looking back and forth to Alice and Esme.  
"That is no problem Charlie; it will be in the kitchen if you want it." Esme said while trying so hard to smile at him.

There was so much pressure and loneliness in this house without Nessie, Bella, and Edward being here. I hated it and I could tell this was extremely hard on Charlie because Bella is his only daughter and Nessie his only granddaughter.

"Well we have to do something, because I am not just going to sit around and wait for my brother, sister and niece to die." Emmett said while he was holding onto Rosalie.  
"Emmett we don't know what to do and it's not just you that feels this way I bet everyone wants to do something to help them." Carlisle said.  
"They could have been captured, or killed, or they could of stayed longer but they would have called to notify us on they're plans." Jasper said.

I was about to get up and start pacing because at least that is better then sitting there feeling my heart pumping at extreme pace filling my face. I moved my chair to get out, but all of a sudden Alice dropped a picture frame of Edward, Bella and Nessie together and it got everyone's attention. Alice zoned out, just like she does when she sees the future. 'Maybe Alice is seeing what is happening to them.' I thought to myself.

5 Minutes later passed and Alice was still zoned out.


	3. Chapter three

"Chapter 3 'Wolf Instincts'

Alice's facial expressions are still blank, and it's making everyone especially  
me extremely nervous since this vision might be dangerous and/or about Bella,  
Edward and Nessie. 'Wait, what am I talking about of course it would be about  
them, who else would it be about?' I thought to myself.  
The one I love is in danger and im here in folks with her family waiting for  
someone to happen. We at least waited until Alice came back. Alice stood up and  
Jasper was there right way rubbing her back. I'm still very impatient as you may  
be able to tell. I wanted to find out right away where about they are.

"The vision." I say  
"Alright, Alright. I got it." She replied looking at me as everyone turn their  
chairs to face her.  
"Go on." Carlisle said  
"We all know that they left to go hunting, right." she replied  
"come on more Alice, we are all worried and you already made us all wait.  
Please" Charlie says as tears were streaming his face.  
"Okay alright." She replied  
"Well, they have been captured." she went on  
"By whom?" I ask  
"Not by whom, by them?" She replied  
"What do you mean by them, and who are they? "I asked  
"The Volturis, with their red eyes." She replied while looking down.  
Now I am very pissed off.  
"Do you know why?" I ask  
"No, but they took them back to Italy." She replied  
"ITALY!" I said while looking over at Esme who was sobbing more now than ever. I  
wanted to tar those red eyes leashes bloodsuckers apart right here and now. What  
AM I suppose to do now, she is probably scared to death.

"Alice can you tell me if they are scared or if they are alright; I asked  
"ell duh Jake of course they are scared, but they don't look alright." She  
replied while holding onto Jasper tightly.  
"Especially Renesmee, I thought to ask." I say  
"Yes Jake especially Nessie." She replied

I turn to see if Charlie was still sitting, but he was starting to get up.

"Where are you going, Charlie?" I asked  
"I'm just heading out for some fresh air and think this through." He replied

I thought I would go with him but I wanted to help the Cullen's to get them  
back. I feel so bad for Charlie, his own daughter, son-in- law and granddaughter  
have been captured. Like everyone here I wanted them back with no harm. If you  
know what I mean.


	4. Chap four

Chapter 4

As I watched Charlie get up from his chair and head for the back door, I sprung out of my chair and ran after him to be by his side, for just in case purposes. I was at his side in less then 5 seconds walking out the back door with him side to side. Charlie sat on the porch stairs looking out into the forest probably dreaming of having his family back here having a picnic together, exactly like we did two weeks ago; man that sure was fun, that's when Edward heard my thoughts about marrying his only daughter, for future references guys don't do that. As I was sitting down next to Charlie I put my hand over his shoulder to let him know that I am here for him.

"Oh god Jake, I just want my family back safe and sound." Charlie said as he was wiping his eyes with his hand.  
"I know Charlie, I want them back too. Actually we all do." I said as I was trying to hold in my tears, but Charlie knew; like he always does.  
"I know. So what are we going to do then Jake? Charlie asked.  
"What do you know we Charlie, you are not doing anything unless it is to keep my father busy." I answered, but as I did I saw the pain and hurt in Charlie's voice and eyes.

This is an extremely hard time for not only him but for me too. Bella is my family we've known each other since we were babies, and I knew Nessie since she was a baby and Edward is just Edward who is with Bella, so he is practically family as well.

"I do not think so, Jake."  
"I'm sorry Charlie, but you can't come."  
"And why is that?"  
"Because I'm faster then you are, and it's easier to run then take a car, and I am stronger then you are."  
"I don't care about any of those things; I just want to save my family."  
"And I will Charlie, I promise you it will be the last thing I will do."  
"Oh Jake, I knew I could count on you; but they seem to just want to sit there and do whatever."  
"Charlie that isn't what they are all doing, they are trying to find where exactly Bella and the gang are, it's a lot safer that way rather then just barging in."  
"I know Jake, but when have you ever following orders or obeyed what is safer."  
"I know, I know. Never;"  
"Jacob, please get my granddaughter, daughter and son-in law back to me."  
"I will Charlie. I have to go home first to tell my father that I am leaving."  
"Okay Jake and I promise you I will take care of him for you. But what are we going to tell the Cullen's?"  
"We could tell them nothing and just leave. Or we can tell them that I am leaving no matter what happens because I want them back, and we can see who else comes with me; but I like the first one better, because they like to think a lot rather then act upon."  
"So do I Jake; can I give you a cell phone, so you can keep me up to date?"  
"Yes Charlie, I would love that."  
"Oh great, now I can have hope to see my kids again;"  
"Charlie there will always be hope in this world. It just depends on the person."  
"Alright well I am going back into the house, to see what Alice can tell me before I leave; so I can know exactly where I am going, and where they are. Then I will pack for a long journey."  
"Okay I will also go back inside and see what is going on, I will see her father later tonight. I am going to stay here for a little though."  
"Okay common, let's get this part over with."

Charlie and I finished our talk with a manly hug and we marched inside to the dining room table and sat down with the rest of the family.

"So Alice, was anything you saw helpful for our situation?" I asked  
"Yes Jake, I know exactly where it is, here I will show you on this map we just made."  
"Okay."  
"Now this is Italy and this is where they are." Alice said as she was pointing on the made up map.  
"You guys heard Charlie and I talk didn't you?" I asked while i was looking at everyone around the table.  
"Yes Jake, we are vampires, we have perfect hearing. One thing we are hurt that you didn't want to tell us though, just to let you know it is going to be very difficult for you to find them. But if you bring Charlie's cell phone Alice can lead the way for you." Carlisle said.  
"That is a perfect plan, so now what do we do before I leave, and what should I know?"  
"Well, first of all." Carlisle said as he was thinking.


	5. Chapter five

"Chapter 5

"Okay, so Jake this is what we should do?" Alice says

"Alright go ahead;" I replied

"Well you fly to Italy and when you get there call me because I will have you a rental car and a room to stay at already." Alice's says as she was looking around the room to make sure everyone understands it.

"So then everything is planned and set up for me then; right." I asked

Alice "Yes Jake that is correct." She replied

"Then you just don't get caught, if you do that would be the end of our plan and we have no hope. Blend in with the people; don't make eye contact with any of them either." She went on while starring me down pretty much. "Okay, god I understand.

I got it Alice, no need for threats." I said as I was getting up to walk to the kitchen for something to drink. "

I or someone else will call you and tell you what to do next, it probably will be me though, don't call us." She replied

"Right, right." I said while purring a glass of Juice into a cup.

"Once you get to the chambers I would try to keep a low profile and as soon as they leave go quietly to look for the keys; and open the door to get them out." She replied.

"I will make this work Alice, everyone I promise I will." I said while looking around the room.

"I will have your ticket for your flight tomorrow and either Carlisle or myself will drive you to the airport, I will call you in the morning around 5ish or little earlier." she replied "

I got everything you said and our plan will work promise." I say as I looked at Charlie; Charlie seemed really nervous about this plan and I won't do him wrong. I promise to bring all three of them back safe and sound and when they get on the plan I will stay and destroy them all for taking them. Charlie will be very upset if something would happen to me but I said it before I will tare them apart. "Jacob, now go home and get ready and tell your father about what is going on

." Alice replied

"sure, sure." I said as I got up and headed toward the door "

Wait, I will ask Charlie to drive you home." Alice replied

Charlie got up and walked with me to the cruiser and we were on the way back to my house for the 'maybe' last time or for the at least a long time

. "Jake, do me one flavor? Please I know I'm asking a lot at the moment but please." Charlie asked me while pulling into my drive way

"Sure, Charlie what is it?" I replied looking at him

"Try not to get hurt or worse killed please." he said to me while holding onto my shoulder and trying to squeeze it.


	6. Chapter six

Chapter 6.

After my father and I hugged, I went to my room to pack for the long trip ahead of me. I hope this doesn't hurt my father that much if possibilities of me not coming home because I don't want his hopes and dreams float away if I don't return, I thought to myself. I did see hurt in his eyes though when I was telling him that I have to go no matter what. It hurts me seeing him like this. I did promise Charlie, and I won't let him down and I also promised Ness, that I will always protect her to any length. I had big plans ahead of me and I wanted to surprise her before she left for her hunting trip but it was too late. I finally made up my mind to sneak out of my window and run to the department store for new run able clothing before I leave tomorrow. I ran to the closest store near La Push. If you're wondering why I am doing this the last minute, because this might be my only chance I will get to go to a store. It's just for Nessie and me. I want to be with her now and forever. This also might be my last time seeing her too, so I'm taking the risk. When I arrived at the store and saw the most beautiful ring and I knew she would love it, so I have to get it

. "May I help you sir?" The man asked me

"Sure I would like to see that ring." I reply as I pointed to it and he took it out of the show case.

" How much is it?" I asked him

"its $1,100" He replied

"Man, that's too much; how about the one next to it?" I asked

"It's $1,000!" he replied as he took it out. "

I'll take it." I said

"Okay." He replied as he put it in a small bag and handed it over to me and I paid for it.

Than I ran back home and snuck it back in my room and put the small box in my bag and went to change into my boxers and finally after, it felt like 2 hours I went to sleep. It was 5:00am when the phone that Charlie gave me rang. I looked at the caller ID and it was Carlisle, so I hurried and pick it up.

"Hello Jacob." He said

"Hey Carlisle." I replied as I stretched

"Charlie and Alice are on the way to come get you." He said

"Okay I'll be ready." I replied

"There will be two sandwiches for you to eat on the way to the airport. It will be in the cooler." He said

"Thanks." I replied

"Sure." He said

"Dr. Cullen , ,I'll get them back even if my life is on the line." I replied

"I know you will. We all do." He said

"Okay good." I replied

"Bye Jake." He said

"Bye." I replied

We both hang up the phone. About 15 minutes later I saw the car pull up into my driver way, I grabbed my bag and walked out of house. And I didn't look back. I got in the backseat and then we were off. It wasn't long before we arrived at the airport. Alice handed me everything and Charlie got out and gave me one last hug for good luck.

"Take care of my dad. Please;" I whispered in Charlie's ear

. Charlie couldn't even reply cause I took off right after I said it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 of Wolf Instinct, Part 1 - Air Plane trip.

After I said bye to my father, and he said good luck to me, I started running really fast to the gate that led to my flight too save the Cullen's. When I finally got into the airport, I had to go through the medal detectors twice because apparently I didn't take off all the devices that were setting them off because of the rush I am in. This is stupid, I thought to myself having metal detectors my godish. I handed the flight attendant my ticket and she showed me to my seat. I put my bag in the department storage unit above me and sat down. It isn't long now for the plane to take off. I picked the window seat, so I could look out it for reassurance. I looked out of the window many of times to try to relax my body so I don't turn into a ware wolf on the plane in front of everyone. I will get their in 24 hours; since I had to change my flight twice. All the way there I was thinking about Nessie and our plan to save all three of them. I couldn't sleep; who would be able to sleep knowing their loved ones are in danger. I walked to the washroom to use it and I looked into the mirror and saw my own reflection; man I look horrible, it's probably because I haven't slept since I got the call from Alice about Nessie, Bella and Edward Missing, I thought to myself. I opened the bathroom door and started heading back to my assigned seat, where I say a guy sitting in the seat next to me. 'Hmm it's probably my new seating buddy.'

"Pardon me, sir; but may I get to my seat, please." I asked him  
"Oh I am so sorry, yes here you go." He replied as he was moving his legs for me to pass.  
"Thank you, very much." I said as I got to my seat safely and turned to look at him and shack his hand.

When I turned to look at him and give him my hand to shack, I saw; oh my god seriously, why in the world would HE come. Ugh now I'm mad. I thought to myself.

"What in the WORLD, why are you here?" I asked him looking furiously at him.  
"I wasn't going to let you do this alone Jake, I couldn't just sit back and allow this to happen without my help." He replied.  
"Hmm, I don't know what to say; thank you or you're going back home when this plane lands."  
"Well first of all I'm older then you, so I'm not listening to you. You're going to do this with me no matter what. You need me Jake."  
"Fine, well this is what is going too happened…" I went on.  
"When the plane lands, I am suppose to call Alice and she will direct me the right way and then we are going to save the Cullen's from this world and take them home." I replied.  
"Okay sounds like a plan, Jake you need rest, you look like crap."  
"I know Sam, I do; but I can't even close my eyes or I will see Nessie being hurt and I can't stand that."  
"I know man, I promise you we will get them home and everything will be fine. I'm with you the whole way on this." Sam said to me as he was holding my shoulder.

Well I have to say I am happy too see him and receive his help rather then the others, I wouldn't want anything to happen to them if something did go wrong. I thought to myself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

In the morning Sam and I went to get a bite before we went to the castle to free Bella Edward and Nessie. Sam and I discussed our plan again so we know what to do. After we were done eating I called Alice before we got there. She went over the plan once more before she said good luck, then hung up the phone. Sam and I headed for the castle to rescue them. I checked my pocket for the small box; sure enough I had her ring. I was just hoping to see her again after this. With my luck she won't- I have to stop thinking like that

. "Jake do you know where this place is?" Sam asked

"I kind of know but I'm not to sure." I answered

"Are we going the right way?" he asked

"I'm pretty sure we are." I answered

"Right right." he said as he drove the car.

I hope she says yes!

Knowing her parents she will. I was so glad to see her before she leaves to go back to Forks I know it wasn't the best situation but I can just could feel her touch.

"Okay now what? We are here at the gate." Sam asked

"We get out and run until we see a door." I answered

Sam cut the engine and we got out and ran what felt like a mile but before long we came to what looked like a way in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

We got a little closer then I looked over at Sam. We didn't have a chance of getting in.

So we went around to look for another entrance way in. We finally found another way in, so Sam and I sneaked our way through.

We almost got caught. I know Sam was being brave. I had to be brave for Nessie if I want to see her again. I heard someone coming so I grabbed Sam's arm and hid somewhere so they can't find us. Sam just looked up at me. I nodded my head for him to know 'not yet'. I could hear them talking about 'them meaning Bells, Edward, and Nessie' on why they should keep them. My thoughts were on Bella because she has no ability like the others. As soon as they were out of sight we went on the mission. Please be okay Nessie! I don't know what I'll do if something happens to you!

(I thought to myself). As we got further into the castle I began to feel the fear creeping up on me, I'm glad that I came with Sam.

I didn't see any cells yet. I was wondering how much further we would have to go. I should stop asking myself the questions and just follow the path. I could smell something but I didn't know what it was. I'm sure Sam smells it too. I had a feeling it was down here a little bit but again I could be wrong. I just hope I'm not, not this time. As soon as I thought about it we came to a few rooms that looked like cells to me. I stopped Sam and whispered to him, "Let's check these rooms." He agreed with me. So we whispered in the rooms and see if any of them to answer but there was no answer. I was beginning to worry now more than ever before. Sam and I started to walk again but I froze in my tracks when I saw the black cape walking towards us there was nowhere to hide, no place to go my last thought was that we were in trouble now , there's no way to free them. I hope they didn't do anything to them.

I turned to Sam but he didn't look too happy now, what have I done? They were walking closer to us. Sam was getting mad now.

I tapped his shoulder to warn him not to do anything stupid. That's when two of those red eyed bloodsuckers were about a few feet away from us.

I started panicking, as Sam was also. 'What in the hell did I get myself and Sam into' I thought to myself. "Sam, so do you have idea's right about now. On what to do." I asked him, "Not really Jacob, only thing I can think of is turning into our wolf form, and killing them; but do it quietly." Sam replied. "That might be a good idea. Alright let's do it, before they cross the corner." I replied.

Sam and I started thinking about something that would make us angry, which was extremely easy for me; but Sam on the other hand look 5 second to turn.

Now we are both extremely large wolves waiting to see our next step. That's when the Bloodsuckers turned the corner

3 "Great things are not done by impulse, but by a series of small things brought together." 3

By: Vincent Van Gogh


	10. Chapter 10

_** A/N: Sorry for the delay/ wait i had a writers blcok and now I back with all new chapters. I will try to get a chapter out every 10 days or so. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

chapter 10

Sam was ready to pouch on them, I mention for him to wait cause of one thing, they might have the Cullens, Edward, Bella and Nessie with them. As they got closer to us , I notice that they didn't have them with them. I told Sam go for it. Before I even told him he was already attacking them. So I ran to help him. They didn't even look scared.

"Where's the Cullens," Sam asked. As he tore on of them up.

"I can't tell you," one of the bloodsuckers answered.

"Well than," Sam barked

We will see about that," the girl shouted.

We were all over them.

"Show us where you have them," Sam demanded.

"No can do," she yelled.

There wre only two of the gaurds. We tired to hurt them but they were stronger .

"Jake, you go, I'll be okay," She whispered

"You sure," I asked.

" Yes, just go find the Cullens ," he answered.

SO I did, I turn to see and ran as fast as I can to look for them. I kind of shouted out their names. No answer. Now I started to worried. I didn't want to get catch by them. SO I was being careful. But it was a little to late for that. I seen one of them heading this way. So I looked for a place to hide. Bvut there was no place to hide. . So I got ready to pouch on them. I could see that there where more than just one.

"Wolf, we meet again," He said

"Well this time I'm here for the Cullen's," I responded

"You not gonna get them," He snapped.

"We will just have to see about that," I shouted.

* * *

_**A/n: please review.**_


End file.
